


The Adventures of Sparky #5

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [5]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: In which a game of cat and mouse is played
Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Adventures of Sparky #5

A short distorted scream could be heard coming from one of the numerous corridors in Walter Manor, followed by the heavy padding of feline paws. Sparky skids around the corner, blue photoreceptors wide in panic as she takes off at a dead run down the next corridor, glancing behind her fearfully.

The smaller robot collides with something unexpectedly when she turns another corner. She lands in Zer0's arms as he looks at her in concern.

"Hey there Sparky! Are you okay?"

"No! Marshmallow is chasing me, we gotta go!" Sparky exclaims and tugs Zer0's hand. "I think he wants to eat me", she adds and sparks from her ears in distress.

"Oh Sparky, Marshmallow won't eat you", Zer0 says kindly and smiles, "he's just a big ball of fluffy pussy cat. Oh, there he is now, hi Marshmallow you pretty kitty!"

Sparky turns around to see the huge fluffy white cat round the corner, his pupils round and intrigued when he locks his gaze on the small copper robot. His attention was soon drawn by Zer0 stepping forward to scratch the cat under the chin.

"See, Sparky? Nothing to be afraid of." Zer0 says. "Whoa boy, be gentle now!" 

The larger Walter robot laughs as Marshmallow gives him a lick and to Sparky's horror picks Zer0 up in his mouth and runs off with him. 

"Zer0! Omigoshomigosh hold on!"

Sparky takes off running again to find help, who could help her? Six! It was his cat, he must be able to save Zer0! The small robot runs in the direction of the Walter descendant's lab, he was always there.

Peter Walter the Sixth was enjoying the quiet solitude of his lab as he worked on one of his numerous projects. Peace and quiet, he usually was never disturbed. His lab was far away from most the residential areas of the Manor, and he liked it that way. The perfect work environment. The keyhole mask wearing man was focused on a bit of machinery he was tinkering with when all of a sudden;

_****Slam**** _

Something metallic collided with the door frame of the lab, making him jump and swear. He turns around to see a very distressed Sparky standing there, sparking from the ears and holding her forehead.

"Whoa, Sparky! Are you alright, what happened?" Six asks in a worried tone and stands in front of the small robot, carefully avoiding any stray sparks.

"I-I couldn't stop in time and I hit the wall, I'm sorry! Zer0 needs help! Marshmallow tried to eat me but now he's gonna eat Zer0 instead! Hurry!" Sparky rambles in a distorted voice, coolant tears pricking at the corners of her optics. 

Marshmallow eating a bot? That didn't seem normal. Six puts a comforting hand on Sparky's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"It's okay. Marshmallow can get a little overzealous at times, but I'm sure he wouldn't eat anyone. Let's find him", he says kindly.

The Walter descendant takes out his phone and pulls up his pet tracking app. They quickly follow the icon until they find the giant white cat down one of the corridors, curled in a ball with his paws wrapped around Zer0, licking the automaton as he laughs. Sparky stayed behind Peter as he approached the cat.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Zer0 greets them with a laugh, hair sticking up from the roughness of Marshmallow's tongue.

"Are you okay Zer0? I got Peter as fast as I could, I'm so glad we're not too late." Sparky replies, peeking out from behind Six as he pets the cat and coaxed him to let go of the automaton.

"I'm fine Sparky. Marshmallow wouldn't hurt me." Zer0 replies with a laugh as he's freed from the cat's grasp.

"I was afraid he was going to eat you. He tried to eat me, after I was nice to him and everything," Sparky shivers and backs away when the cat tried to sniff at her, bumping into Six.

"I think I know why he chased you, Sparky" Six tells her after a moment, patting her shoulder. "Catnip. You smell like catnip. I noticed it just now."

Sparky's eyes widened. "I tried opening a small packet of it, because I thought he'd like it. I tore the bag and spilled some, I guess it must've gotten on my clothes." 

With Peter's encouragement, Sparky actually patted Marshmallow's soft white fur, giggling softly when the giant feline began to purr deeply.

While the small bot was glad the cat didn't want to eat her, at least not on purpose, she was still a little frightened of him and from that moment on wouldn't go near the cat if she was alone. 

_After all, to a cat that big, anyone looks like a catnip mouse._


End file.
